


Needs Must

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Public Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one but them seemed to be out in this downpour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Written for isawthephotos prompt in the lj community doctor_rose_fix's [Summer Fixathon](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/195335.html#cutid1). A bit of very PWP fluff. Many thanks to [nocookiesjustbooks](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=12104) for giving this the good ole quick and dirty. ;) Written in 2011.

  
The power was out in all of Prague, but with the alien threat neutralised (sent scurrying back home, actually), the lack of electricity was now the city’s problem. She, the Doctor, and the local Torchwood crew had been celebrating in a small cafe, lit for the evening by candlelight. But after they’d shared a bottle of wine between them, and with the rain outside threatening to turn into a proper downpour, they’d decided to call it a night, leaving the rest of the crew to their revelry.

Exiting the dim restaurant for the darker, wetter night, her heel caught on a cobble and the Doctor reflexively pressed her up against a non-working street lamp, wrapping an arm around her to steady her. He pushed a few damp locks of her hair out of her eyes and smiled one of his only-for-Rose-Tyler-smiles, made all the more entrancing by his flattened, floppy hair. Oh. She was going to have to kiss him, wasn’t she?

“All right?” he asked.

She settled for licking a droplet of rain from his throat. He raised his eyebrows in amused question.

She looked at him with the most innocent expression she could muster. And then gave up any pretence. Who was she kidding? That small taste of him wasn’t going to be enough. So she wrapped her arms around him and snogged him quite thoroughly.

“Rose Tyler...” he bedroom-murmured to her when they pulled apart. “What will our Bohemian colleagues think?”

“Them?” She pointed back inside. “They’ll think the London Boss’s daughter has good taste.”

“Well, I wouldn’t argue with that. I love...” He dipped his mouth again, stroked his tongue against hers and pulled back, “...your taste.”

“Right,” she said unsteadily, releasing her arms from around him and shaking her head a bit to clear it. “We should get out of here.”

As if in agreement, a great clap of thunder sounded and they could hear the heavy rain moving closer, about to drench them any second.

“A plan I am certainly in favour of.” Almost before he’d finished his sentence, they were both nearly soaked through. “Taxi?” he suggested.

They looked up and down the deserted street. Even without the aliens that had been terrorising the city, the rain and the power cut were plenty to keep most people at home. And this apparently included taxi drivers.

“Well, come on then. We’ll walk. It can’t be that far to the hotel.” She grabbed his hand and led him in what she hoped was the right direction.

“It’s far,” she thought she heard him mutter from behind her.

“What?” she called, the rain and the wind kicking up with it making it hard to hear anything else.

“It’s _far_ ,” he repeated, abruptly pulling her into the relative shelter of a bus stop. “Too far.”

He kissed her again, the force of his body against hers rattling the Perspex window behind her as he pressed her to it. This time it wasn’t a you’re-so-adorable-and-we’re-totally-going-to-shag-later snog. This was an I-don’t-know-how-I’ll-make-it-another-five-minutes snog. She never knew exactly what would flip the switch in him, but she loved when it happened. Despite the less than ideal surroundings, she kissed him back, matching his passion, moaning into his mouth when his hand slid up to caress her breast over her coat. And then a streak of lightning tore across the sky, illuminating the medieval street around them to a pale grey. They jumped apart like the sky was her mother spying them snogging and this time he grabbed _her_ hand to pull her through the streets at a run.

As they twisted and turned through the unfamiliar, slick streets, and the rain continued to fall mercilessly on them, twice more they pulled each other into slightly less sodden places to kiss and grope like lovestruck teenagers (he still made her feel that way, more often than she’d ever admit), until common sense dictated they keep moving towards the drier, more comfortable hotel.

“This is hopeless!” he cried after pulling her into the third (or fourth) such place, one that was more niche than alley and was neither very hidden from the street nor from the rain. “We’re lost. Ring someone.”

Hoping the small, ornamental jutting of stone from the building above them that kept the rain directly off their heads was shelter enough, she fumbled for her mobile, but it was as soaked as the rest of her. And when she pressed a button, it made an odd sort of gurgle and the screen went black. He looked angrily at her dead phone for a few seconds, and then brightened.

“Oh well. Needs must!”

“Doctor,” she gasped, as he unzipped her coat, pressing his damp body against the only bit of her clothing that had been even a little dry. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” He slipped his wet hands beneath her shirt and she involuntarily arched towards him at the cold touch. She could feel that he was completely hard in his trousers, and when another shock of lightning lit up the air between them, she saw in his eyes that he was definitely ready to finish this now, rain and lack of bed–or privacy–be damned.

“Here?” she asked as the angry thunder seemed to rumble the very stones they stood on. “It’s a little... public.” She peered through the sheets of rain around them into the dark. No one but them seemed to be out in this downpour.

“Don’t care,” he said, moving his mouth along what flesh he could find above her shirt’s neckline. He pushed his hips against hers and she moaned again, feeling herself melt against him. He raised his head suddenly. “Do you care?”

“Um...” _About what?_ Oh, right, the public. No, she didn’t give a toss at this point, but she gave a last token protest for the sake of decency. “But... I’ve got trousers on!” Because really, this would have been a lot easier if she’d thought to wear a skirt.

She felt his hands suddenly working at her waist. “No you haven’t!” he cried triumphantly as her loose-fitting trousers, weighed down by rainwater, hit the ground in an instant.

She laughed and shrugged her approval, and together they performed a small, awkward dance to tug her knickers down as well, and free her feet from the offending garments. He steadied her against the wall behind her, her bare bum protected by the coat she still wore, and immediately found her centre with his fingers. Wet with rain and her own moisture, they slid inside her easily. He kissed her again, desperately, tasting a little of ozone, of the electricity in the air, as he fucked her with his hand.

She’d come very fast like this, and as much as that idea appealed to her, coming closer together would be a much better use of what little time they had before someone happened upon them, her half-naked, in the rain. So after a few moments she yanked her mouth from his and pushed his hand away from her. A gust of wind blew a fresh blast of rain against them and she spluttered into it, giving him an unquestionable command. “N–now.”

He nodded and pulled back enough to reach for the fastenings of his own trousers. But whereas he’d had no problem with hers only a moment ago, his hands shook and fumbled at his own, the clasp and zip wet and hard to grasp and all pressed tight over his erection.

“Let me,” she said gently, brushing his hands aside as she carefully released him.

That done, he yanked the tight material of trousers and pants down only as far as was necessary, pushing her back against the wall. She wrapped a leg around his hips, and he pushed half inside her, the angle not quite right. He tapped her other leg, urging that one up as well, but she hesitated, suddenly afraid they’d slip on the wet stones.

“I’ve got you,” he rasped in her ear, and she closed her eyes and trusted him. With a hop, both her legs were around him. He and the wall caught her, his cock slipping fully inside her in the same instant. “Yes,” he hissed through clenched teeth, immediately moving.

She was helpless to the rhythm he set, just hanging on task enough, and she could barely even concentrate on that as he drove her pleasure higher, pushing and pulling in and out of her, the slap of their skin coming together audible over the heavy drops pounding the ground all around them.

“Can you–? Is this–?” he panted against her neck, asking desperately if this was enough for her. It was, it _so_ was. Each thrust bringing her closer and closer, the pressure building, and she’d already felt like she’d been on the edge of orgasm pretty much since... the bus stop. She nodded, not sure if he could see, and dug her nails into his shoulder through all the layers of his clothes for emphasis.

He made a sound much like a growl and sped up, thrusting harder against her.

“Please, Rose, I’m gonna–”

And that was it, the coil snapped. She groaned through her release, clutching him so tightly where he was still just barely moving in her and then the dizzying sensations sizzled and burned through every muscle, every limb.

Their mingled cries stilled with his hips, and as their panting for breath slowed, it seemed suddenly eerily quiet. Even the rain seemed to die down a bit as he very gently let her down. He pulled his coat around them both and wrapped his arms around her as she found her feet, nuzzling into her; it seemed he was not quite ready to move away. And she found no particular reason to move either. It was so nice here, wrapped up in warm, wet, Doctor. She could stay here, contentedly, for a while yet.

And then a clap of thunder burst around them, startling them, sounding like it was just over their heads. A fresh burst of torrential rain throttled them as well, drenching them anew, even in their tiny grotto, and they knew they had to pull apart.

He disentangled from her and smiled another only-for-Rose smile. This time the sexy, we-are-so-doing-this-again-later version.

“All right?” he asked for the second time that evening.

She nodded, sending him her own smile for him to interpret, still feeling the post-orgasmic lethargy pulling through her.

“Good,” he said, adjusting his clothing. “Now. Honestly, this time. ANY idea where our hotel is?”

“Sure, yeah,” she nodded. “What city are we in again?”

 

FIN  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=42407>


End file.
